TBS (U.S. TV channel)
December 17, 1976 |owned_by = WarnerMedia Entertainment (WarnerMedia) |picture_format = 1080i (HDTV) |slogan = ''We're comedy. |country = United States |broadcast_area = Nationwide |headquarters = Atlanta, Georgia |formerly_called = WJRJ-TV (1967–1970) WTCG-TV (1970–1979) SuperStation WTBS (1979–1987) SuperStation TBS (1987–1989) TBS SuperStation (1989–1991) TBS (original use, 1991–1996) TBS Superstation (1996–2004) |sister_channel(s) = TNT TruTV Game Show Network (42%) HBO Cinemax |website = tbs.com |sat_chan_1 = Channel 247 (HD/SD) |sat_serv_1=DirecTV |sat_chan_2 = Channel 139 (HD/SD) |sat_serv_2=Dish Network |cable_chan_1=Channel slots vary on each provider |cable_serv_1=Available on all U.S. cable systems |cable_chan_Channel 552 (HD) Channel 52 (SD) |cable_serv_2=Verizon FiOS |iptv_chan_2=Channel 112 (East; SD) Channel 113 (West; SD) Channel 1112 (East; HD) Channel 1113 (West; HD) |iptv_serv_2=AT&T U-verse }} TBS is an American pay television network that is owned by WarnerMedia Entertainment, a unit of AT&T’s WarnerMedia. It carries a variety of programming, with a focus on comedy, along with some sports events, including Major League Baseball and the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament. As of September 2018, TBS was received by approximately 90.391 million households that subscribe to a pay television service throughout the United States. TBS was originally established on December 17, 1976 as the national feed of Turner's Atlanta, Georgia, independent television station, WTCG. The decision to begin offering WTCG via satellite transmission to cable and satellite subscribers throughout the United States expanded the small station into the first nationally distributed "superstation". With the assignment of WTBS as the broadcast station's call letters in 1979, the national feed became known as SuperStation WTBS, and later SuperStation TBS, TBS Superstation, or simply TBS. The channel broadcast a variety of programming during this era, including films, syndicated series, and sports (including Atlanta Braves baseball, basketball games involving the Atlanta Hawks and other NBA teams, and professional wrestling including Georgia Championship Wrestling, and later World Championship Wrestling). WTBS maintained a nearly identical program schedule as the national feed, aside from FCC-mandated public affairs and educational programming that only aired on the local signal. By the early 2000s, TBS had begun to focus more intensively on comedic programming, including sitcoms and other series. On October 1, 2007, TBS was converted by Turner into a conventional basic cable network, at which time it began to be carried within the Atlanta market on area cable providers alongside its existing local carriage on satellite providers DirecTV and Dish Network. The former parent station in Atlanta was concurrently relaunched as WPCH (branded as "Peachtree TV," which Turner sold to the Meredith Corporation in 2017) and reformatted as a traditional independent station with a separate schedule exclusively catering to the Atlanta market. History For additional details on the history of its former parent Atlanta television station, see WPCH-TV. Early years TBS originated as a terrestrial television station in Atlanta, Georgia that began operating on UHF channel 17 on September 1, 1967, under the WJRJ-TV call letters. That station – which its original parent originally filed to transmit UHF channel 46, before modifying it to assign channel 17 as its frequency in February 1966 – was founded by Rice Broadcasting Inc. (owned by Atlanta entrepreneur Jack M. Rice, Jr., owner of locally based pay television firms Atlanta Telemeter Inc. and Home Theaters of Georgia Inc.). Under Rice, WJRJ – the first independent station to begin operation in the Atlanta market since WQXI-TV (channel 36, allocation now occupied by MyNetworkTV affiliate WATL) ceased operations on May 31, 1955 – operated on a shoestring budget, general entertainment format with a schedule consisting of a few off-network reruns (such as Father Knows Best, The Danny Thomas Show, The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet and The Rifleman) and older feature films as well as a 15-minute news program. In July 1969, Rice Broadcasting reached an agreement to merge with the Turner Communications Corporation (the forerunner to the Turner Broadcasting System) – an Atlanta-based group owned by entrepreneur Robert E. "Ted" Turner III, who ran his late father's billboard advertising business and had also expanded his interests to include radio stations in Chattanooga, Tennessee (WGOW); Charleston, South Carolina (WTMA-AM-FM, the FM station is now WSSX-FM); and Jacksonville, Florida (WMBR, now WBOB) – in an all-stock transaction. Under the terms of the deal, Rice would acquire Turner in an exchange of stock and adopt the Turner Communications name; however, Turner would acquire about 75% of the merged company and own 48.2% of its stock, receiving 1.2 million shares of Rice stock worth an estimated $3 million. The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) granted approval of the acquisition on December 10, 1969, giving Turner its first television property. Soon after Turner received approval of its purchase of WJRJ-TV in January 1970, Turner changed the station's call letters to WTCG (which officially stood for We're Turner Communications Group, although the station used "Watch This Channel Grow" as a promotional slogan). The sale was formally completed four months later on April 6, at which time Turner was assigned as licensee of WJRJ-TV. The channel 17 transmitter was originally located at 1018 West Peachtree Street Northwest (it has since been relocated to the Atlanta suburb of North Druid Hills, Georgia), with the antenna located on a large self-supporting tower. The building at this site was once home to the studios of CBS affiliate WAGA-TV (now a Fox owned-and-operated station) and, later, channel 17, during its first three years as WJRJ-TV. Soon after being purchased by Turner, the station moved to new studio facilities a few blocks west at the former site of the Progressive Club, after briefly having had offices on Williams Street, across Interstate 75/85; these facilities now house Adult Swim and Williams Street Productions. (It shared the ex-Progressive Club studios with CNN and Headline News until the latter two moved their operations into the CNN Center downtown in 1987.) Beginning in the early 1970s, WTCG was microwave-linked to many areas of the Southeastern United States through cable providers who picked up the UHF signal off-air and microwaved the signal (sometimes several times) back to their headends. Early programming included movies from the 1930s and 1940s, sitcoms (such as Father Knows Best, Green Acres, Hazel, I Love Lucy, and The Lucy Show), and Japanese animated series (such as Astro Boy, Kimba the White Lion, Marine Boy, The Space Giants, Speed Racer, and Ultraman). The station also carried sports, such as Atlanta Braves baseball, Atlanta Hawks basketball, Atlanta Flames hockey, and Georgia Championship Wrestling. WTCG also made very low bids to acquire the rights to syndicated programming and film packages, leaving the network-affiliated stations in the market – WSB-TV (channel 2), WAGA-TV (channel 5), and WXIA-TV (channel 11) – to acquire the stronger shows. But, because of programming commitments that the affiliates had to their networks, those stations only kept the shows for a few years at a time and rarely renewed their contractual rights to continue airing them, after which WTCG bought the syndicated programs second-hand at much lower rates. By the mid-1970s, The Andy Griffith Show, The Flintstones, Leave It to Beaver, The Little Rascals, My Three Sons, Star Trek, The Three Stooges, and many others were added to the station's schedule. WTCG gets beamed via satellite Initial change to WTBS Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/United Artists library Other programming Time Warner purchase; shift towards comedy Split from the Atlanta signal The AT&T era High-definition feed A high definition feed of TBS, which broadcasts in 1080i, launched on September 1, 2007. Much like sister channels TNT and Cartoon Network, TBS airs a moderate amount of program content broadcast in 4:3 standard definition stretched to the 16:9 widescreen format through a non-linear process similar to the "panorama" setting on many HDTVs that some viewers have nicknamed Stretch-o-Vision after it was first used by TNT; though other HD simulcast feeds operated by pay channels have also adopted this practice. The non-linear stretching process leaves objects in the center of the screen with approximately their original aspect ratio; objects at the left and right edges are distorted (horizontal panning makes the distortion especially apparent). TBS launched a HD feed for its Pacific Time Zone feed on June 18, 2010. Programming TBS currently airs a mix of original sitcoms and reruns of sitcoms in a compressed format that were originally broadcast on the major broadcast networks. Original programs currently seen on TBS are American Dad! (which moved to TBS in 2014, after being cancelled by Fox), Conan, Angie Tribeca, The Detour, Full Frontal with Samantha Bee, Search Party, The Guest Book, Wrecked, Drop the Mic, Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker's Wild, Final Space, Upcoming shows include Close Enough and Miracle Workers. The channel's daytime schedule is heavily dominated by reruns of current and former network comedies, with these shows also airing in the evening and sporadically during the overnight hours. As of September 2018, these programs consist of Family Guy, Friends, Seinfeld, The King of Queens, The Big Bang Theory, New Girl, 2 Broke Girls and Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Turner Time News programming Movies Sports programming Baseball National Basketball Association Professional wrestling College basketball College football NASCAR Beach volleyball eSports European soccer Availability TBS is available on pay television providers throughout the entire United States. Until October 1, 2007, the national TBS feed could not be viewed within its home market in the Atlanta metropolitan area, due to the over-the-air presence of WTBS (channel 17), which carried a nearly identical schedule, with the only differing programming being children's programs that meet the FCC's educational programming guidelines and public affairs programming. The operations of WTBS and TBS Superstation were separated in October 2007, with the free-to-air Atlanta station becoming WPCH-TV, a general entertainment independent station focused solely on the Atlanta area. The national TBS feed became available to pay-television subscribers within channel 17's viewing area as a result. TBS's programming was previously made available to pay-television subscribers in Canada through the WTBS Atlanta feed. However, the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) had only approved the Atlanta station's free-to-air signal to be carried on subscription providers domestically across Canada, instead of the national feed. As a result, following the separation of TBS and WTBS/WPCH in 2007, Canadian subscribers received access to WPCH/Atlanta (branded as "Peachtree TV"), instead of TBS. Most of TBS's flagship programs, such as Major League Baseball (both regular season and postseason games) and original series (such as Conan), are not broadcast on WPCH-TV, but are instead carried on other Canadian specialty channels. External links *Official website Category:American television networks Category:Superstations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 1976 Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Comedy television networks Category:WarnerMedia networks